Tomodachigai
by Reeiikya Alina Zokuzoku
Summary: Persahabatan sejati yang kuat memang akan selalu dilanda masalah. Tapi, apa arti persahabatan sejati yang sebenarnya? #Chapter One: Aku sangat membencinya. Membencinya selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya seumur hidupku. RnR please?


**Summary all chapter :** Persahabatan sejati yang kuat memang akan selalu dilanda masalah. Tapi, apa arti persahabatan sejati yang sebenarnya?

**Summary this chapter :** Aku sangat membencinya. Membencinya selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya seumur hidupku.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Vocaloid itu bukan punya author yang The Queen Of The Gajeness— Reeiikya. Tapi, Vocaloid itu punya Yamaha Corp, Crypton Media Future, dll. Author Reeiikya hanya punya fic busuk ini!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Tomodachigai © Reeiikya Alina Zokuzoku**

**Rated : K+ For Safe (Or Maybe Will Change To T)  
><strong>

**Genre : Friendship (Added later~)  
><strong>

**Warning! OOC, OOT, Gaje, Abal, Jelek, Perlu dimusnahkan, Perlu dibuang, banyak typo dan misstypo.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Rin-chaaaaan~!" terdengar suara melengking tinggi yang semakin mendekat memanggil namaku.

Cih, sudah kuduga dia pasti akan datang kepadaku dengan memanggilku menggunakan suara yang seperti itu. Batinku dalam hati. Aku kemudian membalikkan badanku dan memasang senyum yang lebar di bibirku ini.

"Gumi-chan, ada apa memanggilku?" jawabku.

"Ah, err, begini, bukannya kemarin Rin-chan sudah berjanji akan menemani aku pergi ke KK?" Gumi terlihat canggung dan malu ketika mengatakannya.

"Ah, kau benar, Gumi-chan. Aku memang sudah berjanji tentang itu padamu. Lalu, kita akan pergi ke KK bersama Neru-chan, 'kan?"

Gumi mengangguk, "He'em. Neru-chan jangan lupa diajak!"

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu, Gumi-chan."

"Hehe. Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti sepulang sekolah!"

"Iya, Gumi-chan. Sampai ketemu nanti."

Gumi berjalan menuju kelasnya— kelas 2-2 dengan melambaikan tangan padaku. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan tersenyum. Aku menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng kepala ketika melihat Gumi yang hampir menabrak pintu kelasnya.

Gadis berambut hijau terang dan mata hijau shappire yang selalu mengenakan kacamata berwarna merah di kepalanya— Gumi, adalah sahabat baikku. Walaupun aku baru mengenalnya saat kelas 1, tapi kami sudah sangat akrab dan tali persahabatan kami rasanya sudah sangat erat. Bisa dibilang, kami adalah _BFF_— _Best Friend Forever_.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku melihat gadis berambut _honey blond_ yang digerai sebahu, dengan mata biru _azure_ dan pita besar berwarna putih di kepalanya— Rin Kagamine, sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menagih janjinya! Hehe, janji harus ditepati, bukan?

"Rin-chaaaaan~!" aku memanggil Rin-chan dengan suaraku yang melengking tinggi.

Rin membalikkan badannya dan memasang senyum di bibirnya.

"Gumi-chan, ada apa memanggilku?"

"Ah, err, begini, bukannya kemarin Rin-chan sudah berjanji akan menemani aku pergi ke KK?" aku malu ketika mengatakannya.

"Ah, kau benar, Gumi-chan. Aku memang sudah berjanji tentang itu padamu. Lalu, kita akan pergi ke KK bersama Neru-chan, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk senang, "He'em. Neru-chan jangan lupa diajak!"

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu, Gumi-chan."

"Hehe. Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu nanti sepulang sekolah!"

"Iya, Gumi-chan. Sampai ketemu nanti."

Aku berjalan menuju kelas dan melambaikan tanganku pada Rin. Kulihat Rin membalas lambaian tanganku. Aku tersenyum senang. Tapi, karena aku terlalu senang soal itu, aku hampir saja menabrak pintu kelasku. Rin geleng-geleng kepala dan menghela nafas ketika melihat kecerobohanku itu. Aduh, malu-maluin aja!

Tapi yah, mana mungkin Rin akan menertawaiku? Dia kan _BFF_-ku. Sesama _BFF_ tidak boleh mengejek kecerobohan ataupun kebodohan masing-masing. Itulah sumpah yang diucapkan oleh Rin, Neru, Miku, Meiko, dan aku. Aku senang memiliki _BFF_ seperti mereka.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku masuk ke kelas dan berlari menuju Neru, Miku, dan Meiko. Mereka sedang _ngerumpi _di pojok kelasku— kelas 2-3. Aku yang datang dengan wajah tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila, langsung memotong pembicaraan mereka dengan paksa dan menggebrak meja sekeras mungkin. Gebrakan mejaku itu membuat beberapa teman sekelasku menoleh ke arahku.

"Hey dengar! Nanti, kita harus pergi ke KK bersama Gumi-chan!" kataku.

"Ke KK? Ngapain? Cape', tau! Lagian, 'kan baru dua minggu yang lalu kita kesana!" Neru mendengus kesal.

"Neru-chan, bukannya saat pergi ke KK dua minggu yang lalu kamu tidak ikut?" Meiko angkat bicara dan menatap Neru dengan tatapan tajam.

"Itu tidak penting, Meiko-chan! Yang penting, aku tidak mau kesana! Kau bagaimana, Miku-chan?"

"Iya, bagaimana Miku-chan? Apa kau mau ikut? Jika kau ikut, Neru-chan pasti ikut," aku menatap Miku.

Terlihat Miku sedang terdiam dan menopang dagunya tanda bahwa ia sedang berfikir keras. Miku juga menunjukkan tatapan mata menyeramkan sambil membawa buku. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Miku. Tapi, perasaanku tidak enak, entah kenapa. Aku menelan ludah dan tetap menatap Miku.

"... negi..." gumam Miku.

"Hah? Negi?" aku, Neru, dan Meiko cengo mendengar kata 'negi' keluar dari mulut Miku. Kemudian kami berdiri dan mendekatkan tubuh kami ke Miku.

"Aku mau ke KK asalkan setelah kesana, kalian mau menemaniku beli negi."

Aku, Neru, dan Meiko swetdrop mendengar perkataan Miku itu. Lalu, dengan garuk-garuk kepala, aku melihat Neru menghela nafas. Meiko duduk kembali di kursinya dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut," kata Neru tiba-tiba.

"Horree! Neru-chan ikut!" teriak Meiko karena terlalu senang dan memeluk Neru.

"Hey Meiko! Lepaskan! Aku tidak mau dipeluk oleh gadis sepertimu!"

"Ah, Neru-chan jangan gitu. Sebenarnya Neru-chan malu dan senang 'kan saat kupeluk?" kata Meiko menggoda dengan wajah moe.

"Dasar," gumamku pelan.

Aku melirik Miku yang sedang membaca buku. Entah buku apa itu. Tapi, tidak seperti biasanya Miku tak banyak bicara seperti ini. Biasanya, Miku-lah yang suaranya paling keras dan paling melengking. Aku menjadi penasaran, kenapa Miku menjadi tenang seperti ini?

Kulihat Neru dan Meiko masih bertengkar gaje di tempat. Aku geleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka yang seperti anak kecil. Bagaimana bisa mereka bertengkar— bisa dibilang bercanda disaat Miku berperilaku aneh seperti ini?

Aku berjalan mendekati Miku dan duduk di sampingnya. Miku tidak menggubrisku dan tetap membaca buku yang ia bawa. Aku menatap Miku dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca dan cemas.

"Miku-chan," panggilku dengan suara yang menurutku cukup pelan.

"Hng," jawab Miku.

"Kenapa kau diam seperti ini? Membuatku gelisah dan cemas saja."

"Aku sedang serius membaca buku ini. Jangan ganggu aku untuk sekarang ini."

"Humm, Miku-chan gitu deh," aku mengembungkan pipiku dan kuisi dengan udara.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak protes. Dan juga, jangan mengembungkan pipimu seperti itu. Kau jadi tambah jelek, Rin-chan."

Miku mengataiku jelek? Astaga! Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa ia mengejekku hanya karena aku mengganggunya membaca buku? Hah, lebih baik aku memang tidak mengganggu Miku. Ia terlihat sedang serius sekali.

Aku memutar kepalaku dan melirik judul buku yang dibaca Miku. 'Adventure Of Kuora-Chan And A Big Negi'. Negi? Miku memang tidak bisa lepas dari Negi. Dan kali ini, Miku serius membaca novel tentang negi raksasa? Bodohnya! Jika aku menjadi Miku, aku tidak akan pernah mau membaca novel itu.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Aku pulang ke rumah setelah pergi ke KK bersama Miku, Neru, Meiko, dan Gumi. Tak lupa juga, setelah ke KK, kami mampir ke sebuah supermarket di dekat KK. Miku yang sudah terlepas dari keseriusannya membaca novel tentang negi raksasa itu menjadi cerewet lagi.

Ah, dan satu hal yang kulupakan. KK adalah tempat penyewaan komik yang murah. Dan biasanya aku, Gumi, dan Meiko berebut komik yang bagus untuk disewa. Sungguh memalukan. Tapi itu benar apa adanya. Walaupun aku dan Gumi beda kelas, tapi kami masih bisa berkumpul di dekat pohon sakura yang biasa menjadi tempat nongkrong kami.

Tadi di kelas, aku mendengar desas desus bahwa Yowane Haku— salah satu idola kelasku, telah bertengkar hebat dengan temannya, Yokune Ruko. Pertengkaran mereka sempat terlihat oleh para guru. Aku tak tahu kenapa mereka bisa bertengkar seperti itu. Padahal, kemarin mereka masih akur dan bercanda bersama.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Gumi POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sudah sekitar satu bulan lebih setelah kejadian bertengkarnya Yowane Haku dan Yokune Ruko. Aku mendengar kabar itu dari Miku. Aku memang tak begitu mengenal Yowane Haku dan Yokune Ruko. Tapi, aku kesal terhadap Yokune Ruko.

Kalian tahu kenapa aku kesal kepada Yokune Ruko? Karena dia secara sengaja dan tiba-tiba, dia menjadi akrab dengan Rin, Neru, Meiko, dan Miku. Aku kesal karena hal itu. Aku merasa, Rin, Neru, Meiko, dan Miku direbut dari pelukanku. Aku kesal dan semakin benci padanya tiap hari. Aku juga merasa, dia hanya menjadikan sahabat-sahabatku itu sebagai tempat pelarian. Karena, setelah bertengkar dengan Yowane Haku, dia tidak punya teman sama sekali.

"Meiko-chan!" panggilku ketika melihat Meiko sedang bersandar di tembok di dekat kamar mandi. AKu berlari menghampirinya.

"Eh, Gumi-chan. Ada apa?" jawab Meiko sambil tersenyum.

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya menyapamu karena aku melihatmu. Kau sedang apa disini, Meiko-chan?"

"Aku menunggu Ruko-chan. Dia baru saja masuk ke kamar mandi. Haha."

Apa? R-Ruko? Maksud Meiko, Y-Yokune Ruko? Meiko memanggil Yokune Ruko dengan sebuat Ruko-chan? _Hell_! Yokune Ruko telah benar-benar merebut sahabat-sahabatku dari pelukanku! Aku benci padanya!

"Gumi-chan? Kenapa diam saja?" kata Meiko.

"A-ah, tidak! Haha. Nanti kita pulang bersama degan Rin-chan, Neru-chan, dan Miku-chan, 'kan?" tanyaku sambil menyembunyikan kekesalanku pada Yokune Ruko dengan menutupinya menggunakan senyumanku.

"Iya, nanti kita pulang bareng, Gumi-chan. Tenang saja."

"Haha iya."

Kemudian, muncullah Yokune Ruko sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang kelihatan kuran rapi. Ia melihatku dan kemudian terseyum lebar dan menepuk pundakku. Cih, apa-apaan dia? Mau sok akrab? Grrr-

"Kau yang namanya Gumi, 'kan? Salam kenal, aku Yokune Ruko. Senang bertemu denganmu, Gumi-chan!"

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga, Ruko-chan," aku menjawabnya dengan perasaan amarah meluap-luap tapi kusembunyikan.

"Eh, Meiko-chan, ayo kembali ke kelas. Aku mau makan bekal."

"Ah, okelah. Gumi-chan, aku pergi dulu ya. Daaah!"

_Heck_! Meiko meninggalkan aku untuk kembali ke kelasnya bersama Ruko-chan! Cih, sekarang aku semakin merasa sahabat-sahabatku dimonopoli olehnya. Cih, dan juga, kenapa Meiko mau-mau saja berteman dengan Yokune Ruko itu? _Shit_, mereka semua sama saja! Aku merasa, sahabat-sahabatku berubah hanya karena berteman dengan Yokune Ruko itu! Kalau saja dia tidak menempel pada sahabat-sahabatku, pasti sahabat-sahabatku tidak akan menjauhiku seperti ini!

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengepalkan tanganku dengan sangat kuat.

Aku, sangat membenci Yokune Ruko. Sangat membencinya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya. Inilah saatnya bagiku untuk bertindak.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin POV<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku melihat Meiko datang ke kelas bersama Ruko sambil berbincang-bincang. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka dan berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Meiko-chan! Ruko-chan!"

"Eh, Rin-chan. Kemana Neru-chan dan Miku-chan?" tanya Ruko.

"Mereka ke kantin. Beli makan. Aku bawa bekal, jadi tidak ikut mereka ke kantin. Ruko-chan, Meiko-chan, kalian 'kan juga bawa bekal, jadi bagaimana bila kita makan bekal kita bersama-sama?"

"Okay, ayo!" ajak Meiko-chan.

Yah, aku mengaku. Sejak beberapa waktu, hubunganku dengan Gumi semakin merenggang. Dan kami terasa semakin menjauh. Entah apa alasannya, Gumi-chan terlihat menjauhiku ketika melihatku bersama dengan Ruko. Bukan hanya aku saja. Neru, Miku, dan Meiko juga dijauhi oleh Gumi ketika sedang bersama dengan Ruko. Apa Gumi membenci Ruko? Tapi kenapa?

"Rin-chan, kenapa diam saja?" kata Ruko.

"Ah, tidak. Bukankah ketika makan kita tidak boleh berbicara? Nanti bisa tersedak."

"Benar juga, Rin-chan. Kita tidak boleh bicara ketika makan!" Meiko mendukung perkataanku.

Aku tersenyum dan tertawa bersama dengan Meiko dan Ruko. Lalu, tanpa sengaja Ruko tersedak. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Aku semakin tertawa ketika melihat Ruko tersedak.

"Haha, apa kubilang? Tersedak, 'kan!"

"Benar! Ruko-chan tersedak karena banyak berbicara ketika mulut masih penuh dengan makanan!" kata Meiko yang juga menertawai Ruko.

Ruko terus tersedak. Karena tidak tega dan tidak tahan melihatnya, aku memberikan sebotl air mineral padanya. Ruko segera meminumnya dan tidak tersedak lagi. Ruko memang lucu walaupun dia memang ceroboh!

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Sekarang, jam pulang sekolah. Neru, Miku, Meiko, dan Ruko sedang ada keperluan sebentar. Jadi, aku menunggu mereka di dekat ruang loker sekolah. Sekalian, aku juga mau mengambil beberapa komik yang kuletakkan di lokerku. Aku takut komik-komik itu disita jika ada guru yang tahu aku membawa komik di tasku.

Aku bersiul-siul senang dan membuka lokerku. Secarik kertas berwarna hijau jatuh dari rongga-rongga lokerku. Karena penasaran, aku mengambilnya dan membacanya.

* * *

><p>Dari : Gumi.<p>

Untuk : Mantan _BFF_-ku.

Selamat tinggal, para pengkhianat. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian karena telah mengkhianatiku. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian. Ingat itu!

* * *

><p>Aku merinding setelah membaca surat dari Gumi itu. G-Gumi, G-Gumi, bagaimana bisa ia menulis ini? Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan selalu menjadi sahabat sehidup semati? T-tapi, k-kenapa kau merasa dikhianati seperti ini? Apa ini semua karena Ruko? Apa karena Ruko?<p>

"Rin-chan! Ayo pulang~" terdengar suara Neru dari kejauhan.

Aku menyembunyikan surat dari Gumi itu kantongku dan pura-pura tidak membaca apa-apa. Mana mungkin aku tega memperlihatkan ini dihadapan para sahabat-sahabatku— termasuk Ruko yang sepertinya menjadi persoalan utama tentang Gumi yang berubah hingga seperti ini.

"Eh, iya!" jawabku tersenyum.

"Rin-chan, bagaimana kalau kita ajak Gumi-chan pulang bersama kita?" kata Meiko.

"E-eh? G-Gumi? S-sebaiknya tidak usah deh. Besok saja kita berbicara dengannya," kataku dengan perasaan gelisah dan cemas.

"Kenapa, Rin-chan? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Miku.

"T-tidak kok. Sudahlah, jangan membuang-buang waktu. Itu tidak baik. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang," aku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ayo pulang!" teriak Ruko dengan bersemangat.

H-hey, apa baik-baik saja jika aku menyembunyikan masalah soal Gumi? Aku tahu aku jahat bila aku menyembunyikannya. Tapi, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih dan panik sahabat-sahabatku itu setelah melihat surat dari Gumi. Aku... Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kepalaku pusing!

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello minna~! Maaf karena saya telah membuat spammer fic di fandom Vocaloid. *sembah sujud* Entah kenapa, setelah menulis fic ini di kompi, aku baru sadar kalau fic ini melenceng dari ide awal. Huweeee. Ano, ara, alurnya terlalu cepat dan sepertinya aneh. Itulah yang saia rasakan setelah selesai menulis fic ini. Dan juga, POV-nya disini baru 2. Rencananya, di chap depan, saia akan memasukkan 2 POV lagi. Tapi ndak tahu POV-nya siapa. *slapped***

**Okay, lagi-lagi saia mau bilang, maaf kalau kurang rapi dan banyak typo. Seperti biasa, saia tergesa-gesa mengetik karena takut dimarahin ortuku. Well, namanya juga anak sekolahan yang harus belajar, maka ortuku membatasi jam mainku. Nyebelin deh. Orz.*curcol***

* * *

><p>Rei : *pundung di pojok ruangan*...<p>

Rin : Author Rei ngapain tuh?

Neru : Nggak tau. Ngambek kali ye?

Miku : Apa dia mau negiku?

Ruko : Ah! Kamu ngaco aja deh, Miku!

Meiko : Dia bukan ngaco, tapi ngebacot.

Gumi : ... *death glare*

Rin : K-kenapa, Gumi?

Gumi : Kalian telah mengkhianatiku. Akan kubunuh kalian! *ngejar-ngejar semuanya pake skate board*

Miku : Huwaa, ampuni kami! Bagi para readers sekalian, tolong berikan review kalian sebanyak-banyaknya!

Meiko : Iya! Ini demi kelanjutan fic ini!

Ruko : Jika review kurang dari 3, fic ini bakalan apdet lama!

Neru : Atau bahkan selamanya nggak akan pernah apdet!

Rei : KALIAN SEMUA BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH! AKU LAGI BADMOOD! KALIAN MALAH RIBUT AJA!

Semuanya : ... *ketakutan*

* * *

><p><strong>Review please~<br>**


End file.
